


I'm Fine

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: I'm Fine [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chase is NOT fine, Depression, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Henrik loves coffee way too much, How Do I Tag, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Stacy's a bitch, Starving, Verbal Abuse, and, and chase is clueless about them, he's also a little clueless about his own feelings, henrik has feelings for chase, i guess, i think that's all, i'm not writing any more tags bc i don't want to spoil stuff, imma put all the trigger warnings together, oh hecc i forgot one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: He doesn’t understand how anybody could care about him. So then why does the brown haired man seem to be interested in him?TRIGGER WARNINGS in tags
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Chase Brody/Stacy Brody (past)
Series: I'm Fine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992925
Kudos: 16





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue why this is all in present tense. I tend to write all my fics in a notebook first, and then when I'm done I type it out. Normally I write in past tense, but this one started out in present tense and when I realized it I just kinda went: eh, fuck it. I'm not gonna change it.  
> Also, ngl, I originally wrote this to see if I could make myself cry. I did.

Chase stares blankly at the brick wall. His stomach growls, but he ignores it, lost in his own thoughts. _How’s he ever going to see Sam now?_

He’s homeless. He can’t call anybody; he doesn’t have anybody to call. The night air is quickly becoming frigid, and he shivers. _Whatever. He’ll be fine._

He’s not so sure a couple hours later. He’s lost almost all feeling in his fingertips and toes. His phone battery is dead too. He’s curled up in a ball, trying futilely to conserve what little body heat he has left. He keeps himself awake the whole night, too afraid to fall asleep.

* * *

In the morning, he goes to a coffee shop to warm up. Christ, he must look like a mess. Greasy hair, rumpled clothing, bags under his eyes, and possibly—no, most definitely—a massive bruise on his cheek from Stacy hitting him. He charges his phone while he nibbles on a muffin. He’s been living on what little revenue he gets from his dead channel, but he’s barely scraping by. He scrolls through old photos, smiling at some of them.

He checks his email too, and he almost laughs at the irony when he sees one of his job applications has been accepted. It’s a position as an assistant in a hospital kitchen, and while it doesn’t pay as well as he hoped, it would be enough to keep him fed and clothed.

Chase gets a shower somewhere, he doesn’t really pay attention where, and tries to straighten his clothes enough to look presentable. He has to walk to the hospital for the interview, and he thinks it goes rather well. Apparently, one of the doctors is addicted to coffee and will yell random phrases in German.

His mood is ruined when Stacy calls. She mocks him over the phone, telling him that he’s worthless and a loser. That Sam barely asks about him anymore, and how wonderful her new boyfriend, John, is to her and Sam. She hangs up before he can say anything and he cries in the alleyway. The worst part is he knows it’s all true. Every word. He curls up in the alley and doesn’t move from there for a while.

He gets another email from the hospital a couple days later, saying that he is expected to start work in two days. He forces himself to clean himself up for his first day, and when he enters the building, he is told he will be in charge of making coffee, because apparently nobody likes that job. _Whatever. If it keeps his mind off his life, he doesn’t care._

Approximately three minutes later, a brown haired man walks in, shouting something about needing coffee before he can begin the day’s operations. Chase forces a smile onto his face and watches him go after he hands him a coffee. He had seen a tan line where a wedding band would be on the man’s finger and he wonders what it’s like to have a stable relationship.

More people filter in as time passes and Chase forgets about the brown haired man… until he comes back for more coffee. He comes back at least six more times throughout the day, and Chase can’t believe how much caffeine the man must have in his body at this point.

He can’t stop thinking about him for the rest of the day, and it’s only when Stacy sends him a text that his mind shifts its focus. She says that Sam always gets excited whenever John comes home from his well-paying job. The comments sting, and he can’t help but take her words to heart and feel that it’s all true. _Look at him. He’s fucking homeless._ Sure, he’s got a job, but it doesn’t matter. At least, not in Stacy’s eyes. _Jesus Christ, he’s still pining after her, isn’t he?_

Chase swallows back tears and he shivers to himself as night falls. He doesn’t sleep well that night, and he’s stiff when he wakes up. He groans when he stands, and his back cracks. When he goes into the coffee shop bathroom, he sees dark bags under his eyes and he sighs.

Work is uneventful and the brown haired man has way too many cups of coffee again. He gets a call from Stacy about halfway through the day and she tells him that she and John are going on a vacation. Oh, and she would’ve let Chase take Sam for the time, but given his current situation…

She hangs up and Chase spends the next few minutes trying to fight back tears. Stacy’s words replay in his head and he just collapses. One of the other employees comes out to check on him and he tells them that he’s fine. _Lie. He’s not fine. He’s not fine at all._

He walks back inside, puts on a smile, and tries to forget everything.

* * *

When he walks back into the ally, the sky is overcast. A quick glance at his phone tells him that it’s going to pour the next day. _Shit._ At least the ally is partially covered.

He wakes up around midnight, soaked, and he can’t fall back to sleep, only managing to drift off for a couple of minutes at a time, before a gust of wind sends freezing rain into his face. With a sigh, he decides to skip his usual morning routine in favor of arriving early and maybe drying off a little. It’s a two mile walk and he only gets splashed four times.

When Chase arrives, he just stands under the roof and shivers, soaked to the bone and freezing. A nurse is kind enough to hand him a towel and he semi-successfully manages to dry himself. His hair sticks up every which way, and he puts his hat on to cover it up.

He’s still shivering slightly when he starts, but _he’s fine. No, he doesn’t need help. He can manage just fine on his own, isn’t that what he’s doing right now? Oh, is he being too harsh right now? Well, excuse the fuck outta him. He’s got a lot of problems right now._

After Chase lashes out for the third time that day, he’s told to go home and take a break. He almost laughs at that word—home—but he leaves without a word. While he’s walking back to his alleyway, he realizes that he feels really out of it. He leans against the brick and he feels dizzy and exhausted. His stomach growls, but he ignores it, not wanting to have to face anybody while he feels and probably looks like shit. He ends up falling asleep and when he wakes up, everything feels about ten times worse. He groans and stands up, supporting himself against the wall. _Fuck. He really feels sick._ His head is spinning and he feels like passing out. He looks down. _Actually, a nap doesn’t sound too bad right now._ He’s not exactly sure how, but somehow he ends up on the ground.

He’s stuck in this half-awake half-asleep state where reality feels scrambled. He mumbles his kids’ names over and over again, and sometimes they answer him and sometimes they don’t. Chase honestly doesn’t know if he prefers it when they answer. On one hand, he gets to hear their voices, but they say such terrible things. They tell him that he’s a terrible father, so weak and pathetic, just laying there.He sobs and curls into a ball, wanting to block out their words. But they’re right, and he glares at himself. He’s a fucking mess, and he deserves this. He stifles a cough and realizes he’s late for work. He tries to stand up, but he’s hit by a wave of dizziness, so he sits back down. He sends a message to the hospital that he can’t come in and he curls up again, feeling miserable.

Chase’s mind drifts to the brown haired man and he briefly wonders who’s in charge of the coffee machine while he’s not there. He shakes his head, and _oh, that was a mistake, because everything’s spinning again._

The sickness rampages through his body, and he drifts in and out of consciousness for most of the week. He forces himself to get up and takes a shower when he feels well enough. When he steps out, he sees his reflection in the mirror, and he doesn’t like that he’s able to count each individual rib and that his face looks gaunt and hollow. He tugs at his hair, knowing it needs a trim, and leaves the bathroom. He still feels like shit, but he thinks he’ll be fine. He doesn’t pass out at least.

When he arrives, the brown haired man is already there, but he doesn’t seem to be in any rush. Chase hands him his coffee and the man studies him before taking the drink. The ex-YouTuber asks him if there’s something wrong, and when the brown haired man speaks, his voice is laced with a German accent. He says that Chase doesn’t look like he’s eating enough, and the ex-YouTuber shifts nervously on his feet. He also comments that he likes it when Chase makes the coffee, because he puts the right amount of sugar in it, and everybody else makes it too sweet. Chase tries not to blush at the compliment.

The man introduces himself as Henrik von Schneeplestein, 100% Real Doctor. Chase laughs a little at that and he awkwardly introduces himself. He suddenly feels very self conscious and he looks down at his shoes, which he’s just realizing are incredibly worn out. After a couple minutes Henrik says he has to leave and Chase watches him go. He can’t help but miss the brown haired man’s presence. _Fuck. He really is pathetic if he’s this starved for human contact._

He distracts himself by focusing on his job, not wanting to get lost in his head. When Henrik comes back, he tells Chase to remember to eat and the ex-YouTuber mumbles that he didn’t bring anything for lunch. When the brown haired man asks why, Chase says that he forgot it because he was rushing. Henrik frowns but accepts his lie, telling him to remember the next day. He leaves, and Chase feels confused. He doesn’t understand why the man seems to care about him. Still, it’s kind of nice. When he curls up in his corner, he falls asleep with the question echoing in his mind.

* * *

The next day, he smiles and without Stacy lording something over his head, he feels a lot better. He even cracks a few jokes that makes the brown haired man snort and roll his eyes. He doesn’t have to fight as hard to keep a smile on his face, and he hums to himself as he pours people’s coffees. When Henrik returns for his fourth coffee that day, Chase strikes up a conversation with the doctor and he finds out that the man is divorced and lives by himself. He asks Chase about himself and the father tells him that he’s also divorced, and that he has a son. He finds himself distracted by Henrik’s eyes a lot, and he likes the way they look silver sometimes. When the brown haired man catches him staring, he blushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. The doctor finishes his coffee and reminds Chase to eat, and leaves the cafeteria. Chase’s heart flutters when he realizes that Henrik seems to care about him, and he smiles for the rest of the day.

* * *

He grows more attached to the doctor, and they frequently talk to each other. If Henrik loses a patient, Chase will comfort him and keep the doctor company while he cries. He begins to notice that the brown haired man will sometimes linger longer than he needs to, and he catches him staring quite a few times. The father will make a joke or a pun and Henrik will laugh, and Chase loves hearing it. The first time Henrik grabs Chase’s hand, they both blush, but neither let go.

* * *

When December rolls around, everything takes a turn for the worse. He wakes up cold and stiff, and when he walks to the coffee shop, every table is full so he can’t charge his phone. The line is also practically out the door, so he decides to skip breakfast and go directly to the hospital. His stomach reminds him that it’s empty the whole way there.

When he arrives, he feels exhausted and slightly lightheaded. He tells himself that he’s fine though. That he can push through it. Henrik doesn’t come in until past noon, and Chase definitely doesn’t feel fine. He’s trembling and he feels sick, and he’s pretty sure that some other people have noticed as well.

Chase zones out and he doesn’t notice that Henrik is standing in front of him until the doctor snaps his fingers in his face.

“Are you alright?” Henrik asks.

Chase nods and tells him that he’s fine. The doctor asks him if he ate lunch, and Chase says he did, hoping that they can move onto a different topic. They don’t. Henrik lectures him on the importance of keeping his body healthy and fed, and when Chase lets it slip that he skipped breakfast too, the German just about loses it. He shoves a sandwich into Chase’s hands while rambling in both English and German, and he watches as the ex-YouTuber devours it. He calms down slightly when the food is gone, and Chase is surprised when he says he wants to ask him some questions after his shift.

Chase feels anxious for the rest of the day, and he shifts nervously on his feet when he sees Henrik enter the cafeteria. The man tells him to follow him and they go to his office. Henrik shuts the door behind the, saying it’s for privacy reasons only. Chase relaxes and the brown haired man begins asking questions.

“When did you last eat?”

“Dinner time.”

“Do you keep a regular eating schedule?”

“Yes.”

“Do you get at least eight hours of sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Where do you stay?”

Chase says the name of an apartment building that he passes every day, and the doctor narrows his eyes. “I know when my patients are being dishonest and right now, I know that you are lying to me, Chase Brody,” he says. “You fidgeted the whole time I asked you questions and you couldn’t keep eye contact when you answered me. On top of that, I live in that apartment complex, and I have never seen you there before.”

Chase mentally panics, and the doctor must sense it, because he puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him to breathe. When he calms down, Henrik says he’s going to repeat the questions and that he wants the truth this time.

“When did you last eat?”

Chase says that he doesn’t know.

“Do you keep a regular eating schedule?”

“No.”

“Do you get at least eight hours of sleep?”

“No.”

“How much do you usually get?”

“Five or six hours?”

“Where do you stay?”

Chase bites his lip and stares at the floor. He really doesn’t want to answer.

“Why do you care?” He whispers instead.

Henrik frowns but he says that he likes Chase’s company and he can see that he’s suffering. The doctor repeats his question and Chase chews on his lip. He considers saying:

_I live in an alley near the Top of the Mornin Café. I don’t sleep well because it’s freezing at night, and I don’t have anything to keep me warm. I usually skip lunch and whether or not I eat dinner varies. I used to live with my ex-wife and child, but then we divorced and I bought my own house away from her. I wasn’t able to keep up with the bills, and I was evicted last year. I stayed in my car until it was stolen about six months ago, and it was found at the bottom of a lake._

But instead he opts to not answer, and he turns to leave. He tells Henrik that he’s fine and the doctor sighs. Chase leaves the hospital and walks along the road. He still doesn’t quite understand why Henrik cares so much. He’s a failure and a nobody. He shivers, wishing he had a coat, and his breath fogs in the air.

A car pulls over in front of him and the doctor steps out of the driver’s side. Chase huffs and ignores him, walking past the car and its driver.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” The German shouts, pulling his coat tighter around himself.

Chase doesn’t answer him, and Henrik runs to catch up with him.

“It is freezing out here, you could get hypothermia,” he says, and Chase only shrugs. “Chase, you need help.”

The father looks at him and tells him angrily to leave him alone, and that he can’t help everyone. The doctor freezes and Chase continues to walk away.

* * *

Chase huddles in the corner of the ally alone. He’s freezing cold with nothing to wrap around his body. He starts to drift off but a gust of wind wakes him back up instantly. His entire body feels stiff and his fingers, toes, nose, and ears have lost all feeling. He tries to curl into a tighter ball to keep his body heat, but it doesn’t help him at all. His mind feels slow from the cold. Something drapes over his back, and he looks up to see the brown haired man crouching in front of him with a worried expression. _Shit. What is his name? Henrik somethingorother._

The man tells Chase to come with him and the ex-YouTuber is too tired and cold to protest. He’s stiff when he stands and he ends up leaning against the other man a lot. The man helps Chase get into the passenger seat of his car and he turns the temperature gauge to full heat. Chase sighs as his body warms up and sleep finds him fast.

* * *

When Chase wakes up, he’s confused, but more importantly, he’s _warm._ He’s laying on a soft surface under something heavy—blankets?—that are keeping him warm. He burrows deeper into the blankets and sighs. It’s been so long since he’s felt this comfortable. He drifts back to sleep and when he wakes up again, he can hear someone moving around by his head. He opens an eye and sees Henrik holding a steaming bowl and biting his lip.

“Where am I?” Chase croaks. He forces himself to sit upright and he closes his eyes when he feels dizzy.

“You’re in my apartment,” the brown haired man replies. He passes Chase the bowl and the father’s stomach growls. He takes a tentative sip of the broth, and the doctor encourages him to eat the noodles as well. The ex-YouTuber manages to heat about half of the bowl’s contents before he feels full.

“Thanks,” Chase says. “For the help and the food.” He stifles a cough and stands up to leave, but Henrik asks him to stay, and he can’t really protest because he just got slammed by a wave of dizziness. He blinks, and the ground is suddenly rushing up to meet him.

The last thing he hears before he passes out is a startled shout from Henrik.

* * *

Chase wakes with a pounding headache, and a groan escapes his lips. He starts to push himself up but a pair of gentle but strong hands prevent him from sitting up fully. He drags his eyes open and the doctor is looking at him with a very worried expression.

“Chase, do you know how much you weighed the last time you checked?”

The ex-YouTuber scratches the back of his head. “145, why?”

“When I picked you up, you couldn’t have weighed more than 125.” The brown haired man fiddles with a pen. “Please stay here,” he begs. “At least until you are healthier.”

Chase slumps back onto the couch, if only because he feels truly awful. He mumbles a “fine,” and the doctor looks relieved, but Chase feels guilt eat at him. He really doesn’t want to be a burden for the man.

As if sensing his thoughts, Henrik says, “You’re not being a burden. I _want_ to help you. You are my friend.”

Chase startles at that word. He looks questioningly at the German and he nods. “You asked me earlier why I care. It is because you are my friend.” He gives Chase a glass of water and two tablets. Chase swallows them and squirms further under the blankets. He sighs and closes his eyes.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “I haven’t been this warm in a long time.”

Henrik opens his mouth to ask Chase about his last statement, but the ex-YouTuber has already fallen asleep.

* * *

When Henrik walks into the room the next morning, Chase is still asleep on the couch. He studies the younger man’s face for a moment. _He’s too young to be like this._ Henrik checks Chase’s temperature and he’s still feverish, but his temperature seems to have gone down slightly. Chase starts mumbling in his sleep, and the doctor can pick out a few words.

His face twists into a desperate expression and he speaks more clearly. “Stacy, please… please don’t… Stacy please… don’t take him… Stacy?… STACY!” He shoots awake with a strangled scream, launching into a coughing fit, and Henrik rubs his back soothingly. Chase sucks in a deep breath and he tucks his knees under his chin. Tears slide down his face, and Henrik hates the look of heartbreak on the father’s face.

“I just want to be with them again,” he whimpers. “What did I do wrong? I tried to be there every second that I could. Was I just not good enough? I tried so hard though.” He lets out a heart wrenching sob and Henrik wraps a hesitant arm around his shoulders. Chase latches onto the doctor and he cries into his shirt. Henrik runs a hand through Chase’s hair and tries to calm him.

Eventually, Chase exhausts himself and he falls asleep, still holding onto the doctor. Henrik sighs and rests his chin on the top of Chase’s head. Without realizing it, his eyes close and he falls asleep.

* * *

Chase wakes in a warm embrace. A smile graces his lips and he unconsciously snuggles closer. _He and Stacy used to cuddle in bed all the time before—._ He opens his eyes and he realizes he’s holding Henrik who’s still asleep and snoring softly. Chase blushes and he tries to wriggle out of the doctor’s arms, but he stops when he realizes he actually likes this. Christ, is he really this touch starved? He’s pathetic.

He hears a buzzing sound and Henrik yawns, pulling a pager out of his pocket. He glares at it for a moment and then stands up, stretching.

“They need me at the hospital,” he says apologetically. Chase nods and the brown haired man adds, “Make yourself at home. There’s food in the cabinet and fridge if you’re hungry, and the bathroom is on the left. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

He leaves and Chase looks around the room. He could eat—he should eat—but he doesn’t feel hungry. His phone lights up and there are twelve unread messages from Stacy. He unlocks his phone and scrolls through the messages. The first few are about her vacation, which Chase knows are not-so-subtle jabs at his financial status, but the last ones make him pause.

**S: Do you remember what today is?**

**S: It’s the day my son died**

**S: I bet you forgot though**

**S: You never cared about them really**

**S: That’s why** **_he’s_ ** **dead, and not you**

**S: If you had really loved him, you would’ve swerved so that his side wouldn’t have gotten hit.**

**S: And then what did you do after you got hit? You just sat there, and let him die**

**S: It’s your fault Robbie is dead**

Chase’s eyes burn with tears and he lets out a sob. _No, it can’t be his fault._ When they were hit, their car was shoved into a guardrail and they went over, rolling down the hill until it stopped, upside down. Chase was unconscious, the side of his head bleeding heavily and his arm was broken. When he woke up in the hospital, he had immediately asked about Robbie. The nurse had told him that his son had died on impact. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

Chase remembers his reaction to the news. He had screamed and sobbed, pulling at his bandages and stitches until the hospital staff had to forcibly sedate him. He remembers that drug-induced haze and looking at Stacy, only to see her glaring at him, eyes full of hate and disgust.

When he was released from the hospital, they had to arrange their son’s funeral. Stacy had lashed out at him, accusing him of getting into that accident intentionally to get rid of Robbie, and Chase just took it. She hadn’t stopped until she realized Chase had a black eye and a bloody nose, and there was red on her hands. It was the first of many more to come.

He touches the scar on the side of his head. _He hates it._ It’s a reminder that he survived, and that his son did not. He scratches at it, feeling the skin tear under his fingernails. Blood slides down his head from his temple, but he continues to dig at the scar, wanting it gone. He sobs through clenched teeth, and suddenly there are a pair of hands grabbing his wrists and gray eyes searching his.

“Chase? Chase, can you hear me?” Henrik is kneeling in front of him, and he’s crying. “Please, Chase. Please stop. You’re hurting yourself Chaser, please.” The name slips through his lips before he can stop it.

Chase gasps and he collapses against Henrik. The doctor sees his phone on the ground with the text messages still on the screen. Once he’s sure Chase won’t hurt himself more, he wraps his arms around the father and holds him tight. “B-before the accident, we used to go stargazing. We’d lay there for hours, and sometimes we’d fall asleep in the grass. After the accident, she started hitting me. Whenever she got mad. And she always yelled at me, even if I did nothing wrong.” He lets out a broken sob and Henrik hugs him tighter. “I-I wish we could go back to when we were happy—when Robbie was still alive, and everything was perfect.” He tucks his face into Henrik’s shirt. “Stacy’s right. I’m worthless.” He mutters.

Henrik’s eyes widen and he takes Chase’s face in his hands. “Chaser, no that’s not true.” He looks him directly in the eye. “You are valued. And you are loved, Chase. You’re amazing. If Stacy is telling you otherwise, she’s _wrong_. She is dead wrong.”

Chase clings to Henrik when the doctor stands up, and he assures him that he’s just going to get a band-aid for his head. The father flinches when the brown haired man cleans the area with an antiseptic wipe, but he holds as still as he can. Henrik puts the band-aid over the spot and he wraps his arms back around Chase and rocks him gently until he falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Henrik talks to Chase about seeing a therapist. The father is reluctant to agree, but the doctor convinces him that he should go. Henrik schedules an appointment and he drives Chase to his first session. The father bounces his leg the whole way there and Henrik grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze before he goes in.

When Chase comes out, he looks shaken. Henrik takes his hand and they drive back to his apartment without talking. They eat lunch together and Chase curls up on the couch when he’s done. Henrik sits down next to the father and Chase shifts so that he’s leaning against the brown haired man, wrapping an arm around him. They spend the rest of the day in silence.

* * *

When June rolls around, Chase can say that he’s fine and mean it. He’s gained back weight too, which Henrik is happy about. They cuddle frequently, and Chase would be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for the doctor. He’s sitting on the ground when a question pops into his mind.

He looks up at the doctor. “Why do you care about me so much?”

“Because…” Henrik bites his lip. “Because I like you. A lot. I like it when you make those dumb puns, I like it when you crack jokes, I like you when you smile, I like your personality, I like your pretty blue eyes, I like the way your hair is always messy but styled at the same time, I like how soft your skin is, and I like liking you. When you’re happy, you shine brighter than the sun. you always brighten up my day, even on my worst days. You’re the sunshine in my life.” He swallowed and nervously met Chase’s intent gaze. “I’m in love with you, Chase Brody. I’m in love with you, but I’m scared that you don’t feel the same way.”

Chase clashes their lips together and wraps his arms around the German. Their lips part and Chase hums when he tastes Henrik. He crawls into the brown haired man’s lap and deepens the kiss. They move in sync, and they taste each others’ mouths. Henrik leans backwards until he’s laying flat on the floor, with Chase on top of him. They continue to make out like that, Chase on top and Henrik on the bottom, until they’re forced to break apart to breath. Chase looks at Henrik with half-lidded eyes and he nuzzles his face into the German’s neck. He nips the pale skin there and the doctor gasps. Chase moves to Henrik’s collar and begins leaving a trail of nips and kisses there as well. Henrik suddenly lets out a low growl and he flips them around, and Chase giggles when he finds himself under the German. His eyes flutter when Henrik bites his neck and kisses over the spot, and he tilts his head back to expose more of his throat. The doctor attacks there with just as much enthusiasm, and Chase gasps Henrik’s name.

“Henrik, you said you were afraid that I didn’t feel the same way about you.” He looks deep into his gray eyes, and says the words Henrik so desperately wanted to hear.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop writing the how Robbie dies and more of just Robbie as a character  
> I've also never had any romance in my life, so I literally have no fucking clue where this last scene came from  
> Also, THE MAGIC BOI IS COMING BACK!!!!! (this will probably be old news by the time most people see this) BUT STILL!!!!  
> I'm also not changing my version of Marvin  
> Last thing: Depression does NOT go away instantly. I still struggle with it. I never said in this anywhere that Chase's depression is gone. It's just that he's improved a lot.


End file.
